1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a communications architecture. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for interfacing an IM network from a network IM client to a remote interface device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In today's connected world, the telephone stubbornly remains a key mode of communications that is not connected to all the information one needs to simplify their life. How many times is it necessary to look up a number on a cell telephone or PC just to dial it from a home telephone? How many times is a call placed into voicemail only to find unimportant or previously heard messages? How many times is a time critical e-mail from a school, sports team, or other organization missed? How often is it desirable to know whether someone was available before they were called? And, how many times are individuals late for an appointment because they didn't look at their calendar or because of traffic problems? It would be advantageous to use the most familiar and ubiquitous communications appliance—the telephone—to tie all of this information together in a manner that is both effortless for the user and seamless with regard to integration into existing infrastructure.